Everyday Ordeals
by AutumnnPrincess
Summary: Leaving for work on a Monday morning can be very difficult.


**Hey!**

**Long time no see! I was looking through some files on my ipad, and came across this little Sulley/Randall thing that hadn't been published yet. It's probably from 2014 or something! **

**This is based on an OTP prompt from tumblr I found really cute. I`ve written it is as a part of my ordinary AU, and there is Sulley/Randall shipping in here too.**

**Of course there`s shipping. **

**It`s written by **_**me**_**.**

* * *

**Everyday Ordeals**

Rain was still pouring on the opposite side of the window.

The heavy curtains were blocking the view and making it impossible to see, but the sound of hard drops against glass made it more than clear what kind of weather the new day had to offer. And the sound, which could almost be compared to drumming, was mixed with the soft, distant noise of a city slowly waking up from its weekend hiatus.

Hardly any sunlight escaped through the thick layer of grey clouds, and an even smaller amount managed to find its way through the dark curtains covering the window; the bedroom was still dark and quiet, and not a single movement could be seen from the two creatures beneath the warm covers on the bed.

Besides the noises from the rain and the awakening traffic outside, their soft breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the neatly decorated room, which held a chest of drawers, a closet and two nightstands in addition to the large bed. The walls were in a light shade of grayish purple, but due to the lack of illumination at the moment, it was hard to tell.

* * *

The larger figure in the bed had his arm around the other. A heavy, soft and warm heap of fur was almost completely covering the torso belonging to a smaller, slimmer body, a body in need of more heat since it had scales instead of fur; scales that were currently in a shade of turquoise blue with purple polkadots sprinkled here and there. The two monsters` similar colours and patterns gave an impression that they were actually _one_, but then again, every item in the room looked rather similar in the lack of light.

With a low, muffled growl, Sulley stretched as he forced a pair of heavy lidded eyes open and let out a quiet yawn. His gaze immediately fell on his boyfriend`s face only inches apart from his own, and his lips curved into a small smile when he noticed that the purple lizard was still asleep;

"No surprises there…"

He chuckled quietly to himself; Sullivan wasn`t exactly a morning person either, but there were days when Randall was even worse. On rare occasions he was up with the sun to make coffee and set the breakfast table, eager to make the most of the new day, but then again there were days like today, when he didn`t even seem to be alive.

"Randall..!"

The idea of waking him wasn`t very appealing, but the blue monster realized that he didn`t have much choice; the alarm clock, which could be vaguely spotted on the nightstand, told him that it was already passed 7.30, and work was awaiting both of them. As the CEO of Monsters Inc., Sulley had the opportunity to come and go a little as he pleased, but he still preferred to be in his office by 9 the latest. Which was when Randall`s usual shift started.

"Randall, hon - time to get up..!"

He added a little more volume to his whispering and stroke the other`s cheek carefully; though when it didn`t seem to work he provided his sleeping partner with a gentle push, causing him to curl up a bit more.

"Mfff…"

The muffled sound and the movements told Sulley that the lizard was _somewhat_ awake, but it didn`t exactly fill him with hopes of getting him out of bed anytime soon.

* * *

It had gotten quite late the night before.

Sulley had spent the entire weekend with Randall and Rex in the lizard`s apartment, and they had had great times going to the cinema, on a picnic, and just hanging out at home. On Sunday night they had ordered pizza and eaten it in front of the TV, as soft rain had started to hit the windows.

After putting Rex to bed the two adults had decided to watch a movie, and it had gotten a little later than on a usual Sunday; they hadn`t been in bed until nearly 2 am, and the effects of that came to show now.

"Randall, honey - " Sulley said, no longer bothering to lower his voice to a whisper;

"It`s time to get up! We`re gonna be late..!"

"Let`s just call in sick today…" the lizard monster mumbled from down in the pillow;

"We`ll stay in bed, cuddle, eat a late breakfast… C`mon, James - you run the company, just tell them we`re sick…"

"Both of us?" Sulley shook his head;

"You think anyone would fall for that?"

"No."

Randall pulled the sheets a bit further up and closed his eyes again as he moved himself a little closer to the furry monster and nuzzled his head down against the other`s warm chest;

"But still…"

For a moment, Sulley wanted to give in; usually he found Randall _irresistible _when he was like this, and keeping himself from putting his arms around him was a serious ordeal. However, he managed to pull himself together and do what he knew was right;

"I can`t make any decisions for _you _Randall, but at least _I`m _going to work..! I`d feel too guilty otherwise."

The larger monster pulled his sheets to the side with great determination and placed his feet on the floor, shivering a little to begin with at the feel of how cold it was compared to where they were coming from.

* * *

Sulley preferred to shower in the evening, as there wasn`t enough time in the morning for his fur to dry. He usually spent less than ten minutes in the bathroom before work, and this day wasn´t any different; after refreshing his face with some water and combing the fur around his face he was pretty much good to go, except from one tiny detail - his tie.

Sulley was the CEO of Monsters Inc., but he didn`t always feel like it. He was still pretty new to the game, and so he made sure to wear a tie every day at work. It helped him feel more professional, and it was almost like a security blanket to him; something he could hide his insecurities behind.

His collection of ties had grown quite a bit within the year and a half he had been in charge of the company, and his top drawer at home held enough for several days. However, he was at Randall`s place now, and his only tie here was the one he`d tossed on the floor in the bedroom upon returning from work on Friday afternoon. Most likely it was still there, as he hadn`t paid it much attention during the weekend.

With a sigh at the thought of what it would look like after two days on a floor, the furry monster walked back to the bedroom to retrieve it. But the tie wasn`t where he thought he`d thrown it. Sulley had to turn the lights on in order to search under the bed and behind the chest of drawers, but the small piece of oddly patterned fabric was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Looking for something..?"

It took Sulley a few seconds to recognise the voice as Randall`s, and even longer to realise that the reptile was actually awake. The furry monster turned to look at him to find out what was up, and spotted his boyfriend on the bed with the tie neatly wrapped around his own long neck, looking back at him with a teasing smile;

"Or do ya plan to play boss without it for a change..?"

He laughed, and Sulley couldn`t help but chuckle too; the thing looked awful on Randall, and he realized that it probably didn`t look much better on himself. He couldn`t think like that though - it was the only tie he had right now, and he needed it for work;

"Come on Randall, give it here..!"

His tone was serious, but Sulley still managed to maintain a smile as he took a couple of steps back towards the bed, reaching out his hand;

"I need my tie, so give it back!"

"If you want it, you`re gonna have to come and get it..!"

Randall smirked as he casually leaned back and twirled the tie between two of his fingers;

"This thing`s hideous, by the way..! How can you even wear it? Ew. I`ll have to get you a new one…"

Sulley shook his head as he approached his boyfriend on the bed - this was typically Randall. Sulley chuckled while reaching out his left arm;

"Okay, here I am - now, hand it over, please!"

"It`ll cost ya a kiss."

"_Randall_."

"What, a kiss won`t take you that long!"

"Come on, we don`t have time for this!" The larger monster`s tone sharpened even more as his glance fell on the alarm clock on the night stand, which was approaching 7.45 a little too quickly;

"Gimme my tie!"

"A kiss!"

With a heavy sigh, Sulley leaned closer and planted a brief kiss on the other`s lips. Then he stood back up, waiting impatiently for the other to keep his part of the deal.

Randall, however, allowed his head to fall back down against the pillow, as he stretched and twirled the rest of his long body, almost like a giant cat;

"I could make us pancakes, ya know."

"We`re not discussing this anymore, Randall!"

"And coffee… I`d even let you eat in bed."

"No way you would."

"Wanna bet?"

The purple one smirked. He never allowed Sullivan to eat in bed, since the blue one had a bad habit of leaving crumbles everywhere, to Randall`s big annoyance; he often vacuumed after their meals, though he usually managed to wait until after the other monster had left. Eating in bed was something he didn`t usually allow at all, though; crumbles on the couch he could somewhat tolerate, but crumbles in the bed was way worse.

"Not today, Randall - I`m going to work." Once again Sulley turned the offer down and tried to retrieve his tie from the other.

"So you`ve said, and yet you`re still here..!"

"…and you`re gonna give me my tie back."

"Doesn`t look like it, no." Randall laughed as he rolled out of Sulley`s reach.

"I need my tie Randall, and you`re gonna give it back to me. _Right_. _Now_."

Without any further warning, the larger monster tossed himself down on the bed, gripping hold around the other`s lean figure. After a brief moment of shock, Randall eventually reacted by blending in with the surroundings, making holding onto him far more difficult. His many twirling arms and legs didn`t exactly help either, and his long tail playfully tickled Sullivan`s neck.

It didn`t take very long before the lizard become too much to handle, and the blue one had to let him go. Sulley fumbled around in the sheets for a little while, watching his tie fly around in what appeared to be thin air.

Randall laughed as his boyfriend`s arm flew by and barely missed him;

"Ya gotta do better than that..!"

His movements were far quicker than Sulley`s, and the lizard laughed as the bigger monster failed to grab hold of him over and over again.

After a little while the blue one had to lie down on the mattress, breathing a bit more heavily than he wanted to;

"Great…" He sighed as he brushed a few drops of sweat away from his forehead;

"…I can`t believe I used to think the morning work-outs with Mike were hard..!"

"You`re getting out of shape, James - I should charge you for this..!"

Randall re-appeared right next to his boyfriend, and snuggled himself up against the other`s shoulder;

"At least I got ya back in bed!"

"I don`t intend to stay here, Randall. I can`t, and you know that!"

Sulley turned his head a little to the left;

"But thanks for giving _this _back!"

He suddenly grabbed hold of the tie, and caused Randall to twirl and turn as Sulley tried to get it off him; getting it over the purple one`s head turned out to be a bigger ordeal than expected, as Randall`s chin was much wider than his neck. The lizard still didn`t give up without a fight either it seemed, and his limbs were everywhere as Sulley tried to untie the knot.

It wasn`t until Sulley felt one of Randall`s hands brush against a certain area he stopped fumbling with the tie and stared at his boyfriend`s face, slightly puzzled; Randall met his gaze, and before Sulley knew what was going on, the other kissed him passionately as the single hand continued to work its magic a bit further down.

The sudden change of mood took the other monster completely by surprise, but after a brief moment of shock he could feel himself giving in to the kiss, closing his eyes; before he finally managed to return to reality and pull away, only to be pulled back down to the mattress again by the other part, whose lips were still pressed against his own;

"I want you so much right now, you have no idea…"

"Randall, no..!"

"Mmphh…"

"Randall, Rex could walk in..!"

"He`s still asleep, we`ll keep it quiet…"

"No Randall - look, it`s almost 8, jeez, I`m gonna be so late! My tie, please..?"

"Mmm..!"

"Will you stop?"

Once again Sulley broke away from the kissing and pushed the other`s body away from his own. He wasn`t too happy about it, but knew very well that this clearly wasn`t the time for this kind of activity.

With a sigh, Randall untied the piece of clothing hanging from his neck, handing over to the other with a not too happy face;

"It was worth a shot, I guess…"

"You almost had me there."

"Yeah…_almost_…" The purple one glared;

"Back when we first started dating, you weren`t able to resist me…"

"You`re still irresistible, sunshine…" The larger monster planted a small kiss on the other`s cheek;

"Enjoy your day!"

* * *

"I really _would_ have let you eat breakfast in bed, you know…" Randall muttered as the larger monster walked towards the bedroom door.

"We`ll eat breakfast in bed on Saturday."

"That offer is no longer standing…" The lizard rolled himself out of bed and over on the cold floor, walking up to the other monster;

"…and neither is the _other_ one!" he said, while he let his tail _accidentally _brush against that particular area of Sulley`s body as he passed him.

Sulley shook his head, smiling. Randall was really something.

"Well then," he said, scratching the back of his head;

"Maybe I should make _you _an offer, then! How about we go to work, leave early, and I take you out for lunch? I don`t really have much to do this afternoon anyway!"

Randall looked back at him, apparently thinking the proposition over.

"Fine," he said, "I`ll let you take me out." He turned around again, walking through the door and into the living room, before casting his eyes on the other one more time;

"But don`t think that changes anything. You`re _still_ not allowed breakfast in bed."

"What about that other offer?" Sully smirked awkwardly.

"We`ll see".

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
